Beyblade Metal Fighters
by TheAwesomeFantasticStriker6000
Summary: A mysterious founder has set up a Battle Bladers Worldwide Tournament, so Gingka and his friends must make it to the finals, while uncovering even more dark secrets. This is one year after the battle of Arias Nemesis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N This series is the sequel to my previous series, Beyblade Metal Makers, which can also be found here on .)

Chapter 1-Battle Bladers Worldwide

Gingka was with his dad at the WBBA Headquarters. "Okay" Gingka said, "Ever since that battle with Arias Nemesis, I'm pumped for another world tournament." "Well your in luck" Ryo said, "Because there's a new tournament called Battle Bladers Worldwide that's coming up!" "Really" Gingka exclaimed, "I'm so pumped! So, who's the founder of this tournament!" "The founder's a mystery" Hikaru said, "But every Blader in the world can compete." "Wow" Gingka said, "I'm excited to meet up with all my friends and rivals!" "There will be an announcement at 3 PM to see what the rules are" Hikaru said, "And the founder of this tournament will give every Blader Beypointers to keep track of their points. The rest is unknown!"

Gingka got on his computer and connected to all of his friends and let them know of the tournament.

Gingka met up with Madoka, Kenta, Masamune, and Yuki in front of the WBBA Headquarters.

"Long time no see" Gingka said. "Yeah" Kenta said, "I'm pumped for this new tournament!" "I'm ready" Masamune said, "And by the end of this tournament, I'll be able to prove that I'm the best in the world!" "It's almost 3" Yuki said, "We better get into the building and watch the broadcast!"

The five walked into the building just in time to see a man in the shadows petting a cat on the television screen.

"Hello all contestants" the man said, "I am glad to announce that I am holding this amazing tournament. The rules of the tournament are the following. Rule 1, You must have at least 100,000 points to make it to the final round. The first 32 Bladers to get 100,000 points make it to the next round. Rule 2, For every Beybattle that you lose, you lose half of your Beypoints to the winner of the Beybattle. Rule 3, This tournament is worldwide, so everyone can compete. If Bladers want to compete ina team battle, the same rules for the winners apply for the wiiners of a one on one Beybattle, except half of the points of both losers of the battle will be divided evenly amongst the winners. I wish all Bladers good luck. Helicopters are flying all around the world, dropping Beypointers, and every Blader will start off with 5,000 points. I wish all of you luck and the tournament starts now!"

The five stepped out of the building to see four Beypointers land on the floor in a parachute. Yuki, Kenta, Gingka and Masamune picked up their Beypointers. "Okay" Yuki said, "I guess this is where we find Beybattles!" "Yeah" Masamune said, "And I'll save you guys for last!" "Good idea" Gingka said, "We'll battle in the finals!" "Well" Masamune said, "I'll face Chris and King to see who's the Number 1 in Dungeon Gym!" "Wait" Gingka said, "Chris joined Dungeon Gym!" "Yeah" Masamune said. "Wow" Kenta said, "Well, we'd better find a good Beybattle!" "Yeah" Masamune said.

The five were currently in Japan. They were walking, when they met up with Benkei. "Hey Benkei" Gingka said. "Gingka" Benkei said, "In order for me to face Kyoya in the tournament, I must battle you, so face me!" "Okay" Gingka said. "Wait" Masamune said, "I'm the Number 1 Blader in the world also! I should battle too!" "Fine" Benkei said, "Then, I'll be able to get revenge for Kyoya!"

"3" Benkei said. "2" Masamune said. "1" Gingka said. "Let it rip" the three yelled. "Red Horn Uppercut" Benkei yelled. Bull attacked Pegasus with immense power. "My turn" Masamune said, "Go Striker!" Striker charged at Pegasus, knocking it back. "No way" Gingka said, "Masamune, you've really gotten stronger!" That's not all, Masamune said, If Gingka thinks that this is my full power, he's wrong!

"Amazing" Kenta said, "This battle got so exciting so fast!" "I can't wait to see how Masamune and Benkei have improved" Madoka said, "They both have gone a long way. I actually already coached Gingka in strengthening Pegasus over the course of a year, but if both Beys can stand up to the power of Pegasus, they must be really strong."

"I have improved greatly since we last met" Masamune said, "What about you?" "What" Gingka said, "It's time to finsih this!" "Special Move" Benkei yelled, "Maximum Stampede!" "Special Move" Masamune said, "Lightning Ignition Blast!" "Special Move" Gingka said, "Cosmic Tornado!" Striker quickly changed to Defense Mode. There was a great explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Striker was the last Bey standing.

"Yeah" Masamune said, "Once Striker changes to Defense Mode, Striker's unbeatable!" "That's how" Madoka said, "The moment all three Beys released their Special Move, Striker changed to Defense Mode. If it had been any other Mode, Striker would have surely lost!" "I won't lose next time" Benkei said, "I will show Kyoya!" "Hey, wait" Gingka said to a running Benkei. "I lost 2,500 points" Gingka said, "Masamune, I won't underestimate you the next time!" "I have 10,000 points" Masamune said, "I got 2,500 of Benkei's points and 2,500 of Gingka's points!" "I'll make it to the finals" Gingka said, "No matter what!"

(A/N I hope that you enjoyed Chapter 1 of this amazing series, and write all of your reviews.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N This series is the sequel to my previous series, Beyblade Metal Makers, which can also be found here on .)

Chapter 2-Fierce Striker

Gingka and the gang were walking. Gingka was still thinking about his match with Benkei and Masamune. He had lost to Masamune. That meant that Masamune wielded even greater power than last year, but just how strong did Masamune get?

"I got 8,000 points" Kenta said. "I have 7,500" Yuki said. "I have 12,000" Masamune said. "I have 9,000" Gingka said. "Well" Masamune said, "I need to stop slacking off. I need to find an opponent with a lot of Beypoints. I only got 2000 points in 7 days, that's terrible!" "Well" Madoka said, "You only had 1 Beybattle this whole week." "I know" Masamune said.

"Hey buddy" a voice said. It was King. "King" Masamune yelled, "What are you doing here?" "You're no easy guy to find" King said, "But I'm here to face you, and prove that I'm the best at Dungeon Gym!" "Okay" Masamune said, "I accept your challenge!"

"Okay" Masamune said, "3!" "2" King said. "1" Kenta and Gingka yelled. "Let it rip!" Masamune and King yelled. Both Beys clashed with tremendous power.

"Gingka" Kenta said, "Battle me!" "Okay" Gingka said.

Now, two great Bey Battles were commencing. It was Gingka vs. Kenta and Masamune vs. King.

"Go Striker" Masamune yelled. "Go Variares" King yelled, "I refuse to lose half of my 12,000 Bey Points." "I have 12,000 points too" Masamune said, "So let's make this good!" King's hair turned white, and Masamune's turned green and white. "Waah" the two yelled.

"Sagittario" Kenta said, "Use Diving Arrow!" Pegasus knocked Sagittario into the air, and Sagitarrio came down with an impressive force. Pegasus was knocked back. "No way" Gingka said, "You're power has increased greatly. I don't ever remembering you getting so strong. That's what to expect in a year's worth of training!"

"This is amazing" Madoka said, "It appears that Variares had the upper hand a few seconds ago, but then Striker gained the upper hand after!" "Huh" Yuki said, "Do you think it's possible that they're tied in strength!" "Yes" Madoka replied.

Striker switched to Barrage Mode and hit Variares with a barrage of attacks. "Amazing" King said, "It looks like your strength has doubled since the last time we met!" "That's not it" Masamune said, "Special Move, Piercing Lightning Barrage!" Striker hit Variares with a barrage of lightning strikes at one point.

"Woah" Madoka said, "Striker charged Variares with a single strike of lightning, but in a form of barrage attacks!"

"That's right" Masamune said, "But this Special Move can only be used in Barrage Mode!" "Amazing" King said, "But I'm not done yet! Variares!" Variares was spinning in Reverse Rotation. Variares released the Sword of Ares. Striker was sent flying. "I'm not done yet" Masamune said, "But Imust admit, you're power is awesome!" "Thanks" King said.

Pegasus hit Sagittario with a Barrage of attacks. "Pegasus, Upper Mode" Gingka yelled.

"Go now, Striker" a voice said.

A Bey hit Pegasus and Striker, knocking Pegasus into Gingka's hand, and Sagittario into Kenta's hand.

Then, the Bey hit Striker into Masamune's hand, and Variares into King's hand.

A figure leaped from the air and onto the ground. Gingka, Kenta, Yuki, and Madoka ran up to the area where Masamune and King were battling. "You" the figure said, "Masamune are an imposter. I, Raikou Teishi am the real Arias Blader!" "What do you mean" Masamune asked. "I saw your battle with Arias Nemesis" Raikou said, "You're not an Arias Blader! My Fierce Striker should be the Bey with a comet in it! Battle me!" "What" King said, "You just interrupted a Bey Battle!" "You're irrelevant" Raikou said, "Everyone except for Masamune is irrelevant! He's the Number 1 Blader in the world!" "I am too" Gingka said. "Quiet" Raikou said, "Face me, chicken!" "Fine" Masamune said, "I'll battle you, and the victor will be the real Arias Blader!" "Okay" Raikou said.

"3" Masamune said. "2" Raikou said. "1" Gingka and King said. "Let it rip" Masamune and Raikou said. Fierce Striker changed to Fierce Barrage Mode. Light Striker changed to Barrage Mode. Both Beys met with the same flurry of barrage attacks. "You're good" Masamune said. "Thanks" Raikou said. "Too bad" Masamune replied. Light Striker and Fierce Striker clashed again, and Fierce Striker was sent flying. "No" Raikou yelled, "Striker, Fierce Lightning Sword Flash!" Fierce Striker released the Special Move and knocked Striker into the air. When Light Striker hit the ground again, Fierce Striker hit it again. "What happened" Masamune said.

"Huh" Madoka said, "This Special Move, belongs to Light Striker! The Special Move Fierce Lightning Sword Flash is based off of Light Striker's Lightning Sword Flash!"

"So you copy my moves and think that you'll win" Masamune remarked. "No" Raikou said, "I know I'll win! Fierce Flash of Lightning!" Light Striker was sent flying again. Fierce Striker kept on hitting Light Striker, and Light Striker kept on getting knocked back.

"What's going on" Yuki asked, "Who's winning?" "So far" Madoka said, "Fierce Striker has been doing all of the attacks, but Striker doesn't seem affected. This may not last long. Light Striker's power has decreased. The chances of victory are 10 out of 100%!" "No" Gingka said, "Masamune's not one to lose this easily! The battle's not over yet!" "Go, Masamune" King yelled, "Show this impostor what you've got!"

"Why won't you lose" Raikou said. "It's because" Masamune said, "My Bey Spirit won't allow it. I won't lose to anyone, especially someone who uses my Special Moves!"

"Huh" Raikou said, "What do you mean?" "I mean a victory is not a victory unless you win yourself" Masamune said, "What's the point of victory if you use another person's Special Move?" "You're right" Raikou said, "I will prove to you that I'm the number 1, with the power of my Fierce Striker. Whoever wins this match is the true Arias Blader!" "Okay" Masamune yelled, "Time to finish this! Special Move, Lightning Ignition Blast!" "I'll show you my new Special Move! Fierce Lightning" Raikou yelled. "Waah" both Bladers yelled.

A great explosion blew everyone away. Masamune's Striker was the only Bey standing, and it was wobbling. "I won" Masamune said, "But just barely!" "I guess that you are meant to be an Arias Blader. I accept defeat, but I won't lose the next time" Raikou said, running off. "I wonder what that was about" King said, "Anyway, we must have our battle!" "Sure" Masamune said, laughing.

Then, a message popped up on everyone's Beypointers. "Hello" the founder said, "I have decided to change the rules. Bladers are making it to the finals too easily. I will reset your Beypointers to 0 points, and for every battle you win, you get 1,000 points. The goal is to get 500,000 points. Whoever meets that goal will make it to the Semi-finals. This is your sponsor, logging off.

(A/N What is to happen next in this awesome fanfic?)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I checked the reviews! Even though it was only one, I'm glad that someone wrote a review. It's good to get encouragement sometimes. That's what inspires me the most, to make my stories awesome.)

Chapter 3-The Feud of Dungeon Gym

Masamune, Gingka, Madoka, and Yuki were exploring, looking for more challenges. King had went back to Dungeon Gym to tell everyone of the news. Masamune had 10,000 points. Gingka had 13,000 points. Yuki had 9,000 points. Kenta had traveled off somewhere.

"Hey" a voice yelled, "I'll face you Gingka!" "I'll face you Masamune" another Blader said. It was a tag team match.

Later on-

Gingka and Masamune won easily, and each got 1,000 points. "Wow" Madoka said, "At this rate, you two will definitely make it to the finals!" "Yeah" said Yuki, "That's right, and I'm looking forward to battling strong opponents in the Finals!" "No" Masamune said, "I need a challenge! There are no strong Bladers within a mile of here, and I need a battle!" "Why don't you battle me" Yuki asked. "Okay" Masamune said, "A challenge is what I needed."

"What about me, Monkey-Boy" a voice said. "Chris" Masamune said, "I'm going to take you down!" "Hmph" Chris said, "It's time to decide who's the best of Dungeon Gym!" "Yes" Masamune said, "And that's me!" "No, I'm the best, and I'll prove it by devastating you" Chris remarked. "Okay" Masamune yelled, "Let's go then!"

Both Bladers took out their launchers and aimed. "Okay" Madoka said, "Good luck guys!" "I don't need luck" Chris said, "It's Monkey-Boy who does!" "I'll make sure that I won''t hold back" Masamune said.

"3" Gingka said. "2" Masamune said. "1" Chris said. "Let it rip" both Bladers yelled.

The Beys fell into the crater that was on the ground. Luckily, it was the size of a Beystadium.

Orion clashed with Striker."I refuse to lose" Masamune said, "There's no way that I can lose with the power of my Bey!" "Go Orion" Chris said, "Devastate Striker!"Striker was sent flying by the strength of Orion. The clashes of the Beys were amazing. As Orion hit Striker, the impact made the ground shake.

"Amazing" Madoka said, "This power in both Beys. Phantom Orion is a powerful Bey, but so is Light Striker!"

Striker clashed with Orion once more. "Okay" Chris said, "It's time to show you my full power! Orion, clash with Striker once more and send Striker flying!" Striker was sent flying again. "No" Masamune said, "This is Beyster Island all over again!" "Yes, yes it is" Chris yelled, "You weakling!" Orion clashed with Striker once more and sent it flying.

"Huh" Gingka said, "Chris has really gotten into Masamune's head!" "That's right" Madoka said, "Masamune's not himself, and he's lost all confidence!"

"You will lose" Chris remarked, "That's what happens when you reach for unreachable heights!"

No, Masamune thought, How could this be happening? I'm supposed to be the Number 1 Blader in the world, but how, if I'm losing to Chris.

"Masamune" a voice yelled, "It's me, King!" "King" Masamune exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" "That doesn't matter" King said, "You can't let some guy like Chris push you around! He's messing with your head, and you're just letting him. Does that sound like the Number 1 Blader in the world?" "No" Masamune said, "You're right!"

Masamune grinned, "You're right. I won't lose! Not now! Not ever! Striker, let's finish this!"

"Woah" Gingka said, "Masamune just got the confidence boost he needed! Go Masamune!"

Striker sent Orion flying. "What" Chris said, "No, it's time to finish this!" "Final Shining" Masamune yelled. "No" Chris said, "I won't let you use that Special Move!" As Striker went to finish the Unicorn Constellation for the Special Move Orion stopped Striker. "No way" Masamune said, "I'll show you my power. Final Shining Lightning Attack!" Orion went to prevent Striker from finishing the Special Move, but was sent flying by Striker's power. "No" Chris said as his Bey flew out of the nature-made stadium.

"I lost" Chris said, "No way!" "Hey" Masamune said, "Don't worry about it! That's why you must always train to become better." "You're right" Chris said. "We're a part of Team Dungeon and must become the very best" Masamune said. Chris smiled.

"Yes" the founder yelled, "Ryuga, come forth!" Ryuga stepped out of a capsule and looked at his creator. "Take your Bey, Armageddon L-Drago and go forth" the founder said.

(A/N Who is the founder and what's to happen next?)


End file.
